1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to sailboat apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved sailboat brake apparatus wherein the same is arranged to effect braking of a sailboat to enhance ease of steerage and control thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In manipulation of a sailboat, an operator is subject to prevailing wind conditions and finds steerage and control awkward at times. To overcome deficiencies, the instant invention attempts to provide for braking plates mounted to the stern plate in convenient proximity to a rudder of the sailboat.
Prior art braking structure for vessels is illustrated in the U.S. Pat. No. 1,574,718 to Westendarp utilizing a room-like structure arranged rearwardly of a propeller to minimize propulsion of the propeller in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,544,642 to Abbott sets forth a similar structure mounted rearwardly of a rudder of a power boat.
The U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,561,392 to Baez; 1,257,165 to Westendarp; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,040 to Doeriffer, et al. are further examples of braking structure mounted rearwardly of a power boat propeller.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved sailboat brake apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.